Trouble Maker
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto si pebisnis tampan harus mengasuh Sakura si remaja nakal yang senang buat onar. Narusaku. OOC. Typos.


Naruto masih membaca selembar kertas dengan tulisan tak rapi yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia memastikan isi di dalam surat tersebut tidak akan pernah membuatnya jatuh rugi. Setelah dirasa yakin dengan apa yang ia baca, Naruto menarik nafas agak kasar sebelum membubuhinya dengan tanda tangan lalu menggeser kertas tersebut ke tengah meja.

Dengan cekatan sebuah tangan lain menyambar kertas tersebut. Pelakunya seorang gadis remaja yang kini mengulum senyum dengan ekspresi kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. " _Great_. _We have rules here_." Gadis itu nyengir pada Naruto. " _Thanks Uncle."_ Lalu ia menghilang dari ruang kerja Naruto dengan riang gembira sembari menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritenya.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba merasa stres berat. Ada apa dengan hidupnya ini? Bagaimana ia bisa membuat perjanjian bodoh dengan gadis yang bahkan usianya belum memasuki tujuh belas tahun. Tolong katakan Naruto sudah gila. _Bukan-bukan_. Tapi kirim Naruto ke pusat penanganan orang gila secepatnya. Kalau perlu sekarang!

" _Damn._ Apa aku harus benar-benar mengasuh setan cilik itu?!" Naruto menyarangkan kekesalannya pada rambut pirangnya. " _God, i don't believe this_.." Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggerutu tanpa ada hal lain yang bisa dirinya lakukan.

Kekacauan ini bermula ketika seminggu lalu, sahabat lamanya Karin yang tinggal di Amerika menghubunginya dengan nada panik. Ia mengatakan ada masalah rumit yang memaksakan nya harus terbang ke Paris untuk waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan. Dan masalahnya, Karin punya seorang putri yang tak bisa ia ajak untuk ikut ke Paris bersamanya karena masalah sekolah, paspor serta hal lain yang membuat Karin tak bisa mengajak Sakura. Putri satu-satunya. Sementara itu di Amerika mereka tak punya kerabat dekat, dan Karin tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menitipkan Sakura pada teman atau tetangga mereka. Lalu entah karena apa Karin tiba-tiba menghubungi Naruto dan memintanya untuk menjaga gadis itu selama ia pergi.

Awalnya Naruto menolak. Faktor pertama, karena saat itu ia berada di Australia untuk bisnis. Faktor kedua adalah karena ia sudah tak pernah berjumpa dengan Karin sejak wanita itu hamil dan pergi menghilang dari hidupnya. Namun Naruto akhirnya mengalah setelah tak tahan dengan isakan Karin yang terus memintanya untuk menjaga Sakura selama ia pergi. Bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah sahabatnya dulu.

 _Prankk._

Naruto hampir terlonjak dari kursinya mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai bawah. Buru-buru ia beranjak untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

' _Setan cilik itu pasti berulah lagi.'_

Naruto baru bertemu gadis itu selama dua hari dan ia sudah melabeli Sakura dengan sebutan 'setan cilik'. Sebenarnya sebutan itu sangat tak cocok jika harus di sematkan pada Sakura karena wajahnya yang manis bak _angel._ Tapi jika Naruto mengingat kelakuan gadis itu, rasa-rasanya sebutan setan cilik masih terasa sangat kurang.

Dan Sakura, dia memanggil Naruto Paman karena Naruto sendirilah yang memintanya. Awalnya gadis itu tidak mau dan hanya ingin memanggil Naruto saja tanpa tambahan apapun, tapi dengan paksaan akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Itu sebagai bentuk untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua meski pun sebenarnya Naruto kurang pantas untuk di panggil Paman oleh gadis seumuran Sakura mengingat wajah lelaki itu yang masih terlihat muda.

Naruto sampai di ujung tangga saat mendadak kakinya enggan melangkah kembali. Matanya melotot nyaris keluar karena keterkejutannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _devil?_ " Naruto tak tahan untuk tak berteriak di rumah mungil milik Karin. Bayangkan saja, gadis itu sedang mengotori lantai rumah Karin dengan cat berwarna-warni dan tanpa rasa bersalah hanya membalas teriakan Naruto dengan kibasan tangan.

"Cepat singkirkan itu sebelum aku menendangmu dari sini.." Naruto nampak kalap. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan urat-urat menyebul mengerikan dari balik kulitnya. "...kau dengar aku atau tidak, bocah?"

Sakura berhenti dari aktifitas melukis untuk tugas sekolahnya. Ia menengadah menatap Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. _"Please_ , apa _uncle_ lupa ini rumah _Mommy_. Dan tugas _Uncle_ di sini sekarang adalah menjagaku, jadi kalau sampai _Uncle_ menendangku pergi, _Mommy_ pasti akan marah besar."

Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Lagi, ia _stuck_ gara-gara gadis itu. Tak ingin emosinya semakin terselut ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Masa bodoh jika lantai itu kotor, toh itu juga bukan rumahnya.

"Paman Naru jangan marah-marah terus, kau bisa cepat tua!"

Naruto masih bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura dari lantai bawah di susul tawa keras dari gadis itu ketika ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, ia membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing Always Narusaku**_ _maybe slight others_

 _ **Out of character, Typos, 2shoot Etc**_

 _ **Rate ; T**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, a little bit humor.**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto : 30 Tahun**_

 _ **Karin: 35 Tahun**_

 _ **Sakura /Ino /Sasori : 16 Tahun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Trouble Maker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto menyesap kopi hitam buatannya seraya membaca koran yang terbit hari ini. Sesekali ia mendengar Sakura dari seberang meja menceritakan sesuatu yang Naruto tak ingin peduli itu apa.

"Darimana _Uncle_ belajar memasak?" Di sela kunyahannya, Sakura melemparkan pertanyaan pada Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi membaca koran. Gadis itu menyedok kembali pasta macaroni buatan Naruto dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Masih menunggu Naruto memberi jawaban.

" _Uncle_ Naru, kau tuli? Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Sakura meneriaki lelaki itu karena kesal tak di hiraukan. Sendok yang berada di tangannya teracung kepada Naruto.

"Dasar berisik." Naruto melipat kertas koran yang ia baca dan menghabiskan kopi miliknya. Tak tertarik untuk menceritakan pada Sakura bagaimana ia bisa pandai memasak. "Cepat habiskan makananmu dan ku antar ke Sekolah." Ia memandang Sakura tajam melalui mata biru jernihnya sedang gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya namun segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Karin, ibu Sakura langsung pergi ke Paris setelah Naruto tiba di Amerika. Mereka hanya bicara basa-basi sekedar bertanya kabar karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Tak banyak waktu yang Karin miliki untuk bercerita pada Naruto alasan ia menghilang dulu dan bagaimana kehidupannya selama ia tinggal di Amerika dan membesarkan Sakura sendiri. Naruto bahkan belum sempat bertanya ada urusan apa Karin sampai harus pergi ke Paris. Semuanya terasa tiba-tiba.

" _Uncle_ lagu apa yang kau putar? Cepat ganti aku tak suka." Naruto menepiskan tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu hendak mengganti lagu yang di putar oleh Naruto di dalam mobil. Sakura menyipitkan mata tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil. " _Uncle_ Naru melanggar peraturan ketiga."

Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu ketika mobilnya berhenti karena _traffic light._ Oh iya, Naruto lupa tentang peraturan bodoh yang kemarin dirinya tanda tangani. "Aku tak melanggar apapun." Naruto mencoba bersabar meskipun ia tahu tak akan mungkin bisa bertahan menghadapi gadis semacam Sakura yang terlihat seperti malaikat tapi aslinya liar seperti iblis.

"Peraturan ketiga: Paman dilarang bertindak kasar padaku. Catat itu baik-baik di otak pikun paman?!" Sakura menyeringai senang melihat Naruto nampak bersiap meledak karena ucapannya barusan. Namun dengan santai gadis itu bersiul dan menatap ke depan. "Sudah hijau, cepat jalan. Mobil di belakang sudah memencet klakson dari tadi." Serunya tanpa berdosa.

Sakura senang karena Naruto tak bisa membalas perkataannya dan lelaki itu lebih memilih menyalurkan emosinya dengan mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto punya cabang perusahaan di Amerika, jadi meski ia pergi jauh dari Jepang ia masih tetap bisa meng _handle_ segala macam bisnis perusahaannya. Sebenarnya bukan perusahaannya. Belum. Semua miliknya masih berstatus di bawah kuasa keluarga Namikaze. Naruto menjabat sebagai salah satu direktur sebenarnya, tapi Naruto rasa ia belum puas dengan pencapaian itu.

Tak mudah baginya untuk berada dalam posisinya yang sekarang. Ia benar-benar memulai dari nol. Bersekolah dengan beasiswa karena kepintaraanya. Kuliah jauh sampai ke Eropa dengan uang sendiri. Pelayan, _office Boy_ sampai kurir antar Naruto pernah melakoni pekerjaan itu. Mungkin tak akan ada yang mengira direktur macam dia pernah bekerja serabutan. Bahkan saat masuk menjadi bagian dari perusahaan Namikaze, Naruto tak langsung menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Tak semudah itu. Naruto tetap harus mengikuti prosedur perusahaan yang berlaku dan hampir empat tahun lamanya ia bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaan milik keluarga sendiri sebelum kemudian diangkat menjadi _General Manager_ dan akhirnya menjadi salah satu Direktur di sana.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Bos?" Tenten assistennya menekuk alis seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Naruto yang berwajah masam. Mungkin Naruto memang selalu memasang wajah 'galak' setiap hari tapi pagi ini Naruto terlihat lebih mengerikan. "Kurang tidur?" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung merubah ekspresi.

"Bukan urusanmu Tenten. Cepat selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu." Naruto menimpalinya dengan nada ketus. Tenten yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap 'kasar' bosnya hanya mengangkat bahu ringan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersungut.

Naruto tentu saja masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi di dalam mobil. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Karin yang cantik dan anggun itu memiliki anak seperti Sakura. Awal mulanya ia bertemu Sakura, Naruto kira ia gadis polos yang penurut, tapi praduganya salah besar. Setelah kepergian Karin, sifat asli anak itu semakin terlihat. Sakura memang cantik seperti ibunya dan Naruto bertaruh gadis itu akan semakin bertambah cantik jika sudah dewasa, namun sayang kelakuannya selalu membuat Naruto geram setengah mati. Apa mungkin Karin salah mendidiknya?

Rasa-rasanya tak akan mungkin.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang mengantarmu tadi _Uncle_ Naruto yang sering diceritakan ibumu itu?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. "Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia baik?" Ino memang gemar sekali jika membahas tentang kehidupan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, ia berpikir sejenak dengan kening berkerut seolah berpikir lalu kemudian menggeleng. " _Uncle_ Naru sangat membosankan. Dia selalu melarangku ini dan itu di rumah, padahal itu rumah ibuku kenapa dia yang repot. Dia selalu kesal setiap kali aku meletakan sepatu sembarangan. Selalu mengomel saat aku tak mencuci piring makanku. Pokoknya dia selalu marah-marah."

"Tapi dia tampan kan?" Ino mengerlingkan matanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Ino memang sudah pernah melihat Naruto saat mengantar Sakura dan dia langsung terpesona dengan ketampanan lelaki itu. Dan setiap saat selalu merecoki Sakura tentang Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Memang." Sakura tak mengelak tentang hal tersebut. "Tapi sayang, galak minta ampun." Lalu Sakura tertawa keras dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

"Tapi Ino..."

"Hmm?"

Sakura bertopang dagu setelah meletakan tas dan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan duduk di bangkunya.. "Kenapa _Mommy_ meminta _Uncle Naru_ yang menjagaku?! Padahal sebenarnya aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa diasuh oleh siapapun." Sakura setengah melamun, ia teringat beberapa potongan percakapannya dengan Karin tentang Naruto. "Memang _Uncle_ Naru itu sahabat ibu dulu, tapi kenapa harus dia.."

Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Entahlah Sakura. Mungkin saja ibumu punya beberapa alasan kenapa kau harus dititipkan pada Tuan Naruto itu." Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Ibu bahkan belum cerita kenapa dia harus ke Paris. Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura semakin mendesah berat. Ia hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kelas.

Ternyata Sasori. 'Teman dekatnya'

"Oh hai, Sasori. " Ino menyapa pemuda tampan itu. Dan Sasori membalasnya dengan senyum cukup lebar.

"Hai juga, Ino."

"Ada apa Sasori?" Melihat keberadaan Sasori entah mengapa membuat resahnya tadi langsung menguap hilang. Kehadiran Sasori memang selalu membuat _mood_ nya baik. Mungkin ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu nonton. Ada film baru akhir minggu ini. Kau bisa?" Ada selembar tiket bioskop tersodorkan untuk Sakura. Gadis itu melirik sejenak ke arah Ino yang nampak berbinar sebelum kemudian meraih tiket tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. _Thanks_."

Sasori terlihat senang. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari minggu, Sakura." Ia kemudian berjalan tenang meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Waow sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan sangat lancar." Ino memekik senang setelah kepergian Sasori. Ia memandang sahabatnya dengan kagum.

Yap. Sasori dan Sakura mungkin baru satu bulan lebih berkenalan. Mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu di aula penggalangan dana. Ketika Sakura yang waktu itu kerepotan dengan beberapa barang yang ia bawa hingga kemudian akhirnya menjatuhkan sampai berceceran di lantai saat itulah Sasori datang membantunya. Hanya sebatas itu sebelum kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di pesta ulangtahun salah satu teman Sakura. Dan dari sana mereka berkenalan dan mulai dekat. Sejauh ini Sakura nyaman dengan Sasori.

"Sasori sangat baik. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya." Sakura ingin tertawa jika membayangkan ia dulu pernah berikrar jika ia tak akan pernah menyukai seseorang sebelum umurnya mencapai dua puluh tahun. Lucu sekali, karena kenyataannya ia bisa menyukai seseorang di umurnya yang belum genap ke tujuh belas.

"Aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian. Semangatlah Sakura."

 _"Thanks_ Ino."

.

.

.

Naruto mendapati Sakura tengah menonton televisi saat dirinya pulang. Ia bergegas naik ke kamarnya, mencoba menghindari gadis itu. Naruto masih belum siap jika harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Dan mandi setidaknya akan membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya segar kembali.

Ok, Naruto tahu ini rumah Karin, dan Sakura adalah anak kandung Karin tapi setidaknya setan cilik itu harus punya sopan santun jika masuk ke kamar yang sekarang di tempati Naruto. Setelah selesai dengan mandinya, Naruto terkejut melihat gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan membaca jurnal miliknya. Untung saja Naruto sudah memakai celana dan kaos sejak keluar dari kamar mandi, jika tidak, mungkin urusannya akan lebih panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku, setan cilik?" Dengan langkah tegap Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan meraih jurnal nya dari gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun?" Naruto menggertakan giginya. Tak pernah suka jika ada orang lain yang mengutak-atik barang-barang miliknya tanpa ia ketahui.

Sakura tersenyum tenang pada Naruto. "Namaku Sakura bukan setan cilik. Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu _Uncle_ Naru!"

Naruto bersikap tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah meja kecil untuk menyimpan jurnal nya. Lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Aku tak suka ada orang yang menyentuh barang-barangku. " Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sifat _bossy_ nya keluar.

"Aku hanya meminjam." Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tak ada yang namanya meminjam tanpa meminta ijin, bocah." Naruto juga tak mau kalah. " Aku sudah menuruti peraturan bodoh yang kau buat itu. Dan sebagai gantinya kau juga harus mematuhi peraturan dariku."

Sakura beranjak bangun. Tingginya hanya sebatas dada Naruto dan itu selalu membuat Sakura harus menengadah untuk menatap Naruto. " _Uncle_ Naru pelit sekali." Nada bicaranya tak setinggi tadi, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti hiasan yang biasa di letakan di atas _dashboard_ mobil. "Ok, aku juga akan mematuhi peraturan darimu. " Ia tersenyum manis namun terlihat menyebalkan di mata Naruto.

Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ck, sudahlah cepat apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Naruto bertanya dengan bosan seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar dan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada _Uncle_..." Lalu suara Sakura seperti menghilang. Mungkin ia tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _Mommy_?" dari nadanya gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu bertanya.

Naruto menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah ke arah dapur. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _kid._ Kau tak harus tahu. " Sakura yang tak puas dengan jawaban itu buru-buru menghalangi langkah Naruto. Ia berdiri di depan Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi aku anaknya. Akhir-akhir ini sebelum _Mommy_ mengatakan akan ke Paris dia selalu terlihat aneh dan gelisah. Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Lewat kedua mata hijaunya, Naruto tahu gadis itu memang tengah mencemaskan Karin. Tapi Naruto sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau menelpon kalau kau mencemaskan Karin." Naruto melewati Sakura yang lagi-lagi harus kecewa karena gagal mencari tahu kenapa ibunya mendadak harus pergi ke Paris.

.

.

.

"AKU SUDAH SELESAI. BERSABARLAH _UNCLE_ !" Sakura berteriak dari atas kamarnya. Lalu semenit kemudian dia sudah berada di lantai bawah. Wajahnya nampak bersungut karena Naruto menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat jika tidak ingin di tinggal.

Dengan agak kasar Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya keras. Ia bisa mendengar Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil terkekeh senang karena berhasil membuatnya kesal pagi hari ini.

"Kalau sampai ada buku ku yang tertinggal itu semua salah _Uncle_." Sakura mendesis tajam dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Naruto yang kini tengah mengemudi. "Sial, aku bahkan belum menyisir rambutku dengan benar." Sakura sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari sesekali juga melihat kearah cermin. Lalu ia cepat-cepat mengenakan topinya dengan terbalik.

Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Ia puas bisa membuat gadis itu kesal. Rasakan!

Beberapa menit di dalam mobil hanya terdengar omelan dari Sakura yang terus menggerutukan tentang sikap menyebalkan Naruto. Sebelum kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada biasa pada Sakura.

"Semalam ibumu menelpon." Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh pada lelaki itu. Matanya berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? _Mommy_ bilang apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa _Uncle_ baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Ia bertanya dengan mengebu-gebu. " _Uncle_ Naru cepatlah jawab." Ia bahkan menggoyangkan sebelah lengan Naruto untuk segera menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dan Naruto hanya menguap bosan.

"Ck. Karin hanya mengatakan akan sedikit lama di sana. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan menyuruhmu untuk menjadi anak baik dan menuruti semua perkataanku." Naruto menjawab dengan santai sembari terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan kota.

Sakura dengan cepat memincingkan mata. " _Mommy_ tak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Pasti itu cuma akal-akalan _Uncle_ Naru supaya aku selalu menurut padamu." Sakura jelas-jelas saja mencurigai perkataan Naruto. Pasti lelaki itu cuma mau mengerjainya.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya." Naruto membalas dengan cuek. "Cepat turun, sudah sampai." Ia tersenyum miring pada Sakura yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena tak sempat memberikan balasan pada Naruto karena memang mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sakura. Dengan wajah marah gadis itu bergegas keluar, namun sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi ia menundukan tubuhnya dan bicara pada Naruto melalu jendela mobil yang masih terbuka.

"Awas kau _Uncle_."

Dan ia pergi setelah hanya mendapatkan tawa Naruto sebagai respon.

Kita lihat apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan pada seorang Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto mendecakan lidah melihat sepasang sepatu milik Sakura berserakan di lantai saat ia pulang. Sudah berulang kali dia bilang pada Sakura untuk meletakan di rak dengan benar tapi gadis itu selalu keras kepala. Apa susahnya coba melakukan hal enteng tersebut?

Hari ini ia pulang cukup larut karena harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan sekutu. Ada banyak proyek yang Naruto bahas dan itu membuatnya kelelahan. Rasanya tubuhnya bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika melihat lampu dapur masih menyala. "Anak itu pasti lupa mematikan." Menggumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto memilih untuk mematikannya. Tepat saat ia sampai di dapur niat nya harus terhenti ketika melihat Sakura tertidur di meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan makan malam yang sepertinya telah dingin.

Naruto mendekatinya, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. "Apa anak ini menungguku?" Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Meski keduanya tak akur, tapi mereka selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Dan hari ini Naruto kelupaan memberitahu Sakura kalau ia pulang larut.

Awalnya Naruto ingin meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidur dalam posisinya. Namun karena kasihan dan tak ingin gadis itu sakit dan nanti berujung dirinya yang menjadi repot maka Naruto berusaha membangun Sakura.

"Oyy, bangun gadis jelek..." Ok, bahkan Naruto tak tahu dalam seminggu ini punya berapa banyak panggilan untuk Sakura dan semuanya tak ada yang bagus. "..bangun bocah, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur seperti ini." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura agak keras untuk kesekian kali.

Perlahan gadis itu tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat dan mulai menegakkan tubuh. Merenggangkan ototnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto dengan mata menyipit. " _Uncle_ Naru, kau sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu untuk makan malam tapi kau lama sekali aku jadi ketiduran." Sakura mengucek kedua matanya. Masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

 _"Sorry,_ aku ada _meeting_ tadi. Cepatlah tidur di kamarmu. Aku akan membersihkan ini."

Sakura mengangguk tanpa protes. "Baiklah." Dan ia perlahan berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang nampak tak bisa beristirahat dengan cepat.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, lalu bergegas memberesi dapur rumah Karin.

 _Bugghh._

Baru saja Naruto mengangkat piring berisi spageti untuk ia bawa ke lemari penyimpanan ketika mendengar suara gedebug yang cukup keras. Mengangkat bahunya ringan, Naruto meneruskan pekerjaannya dan lagi-lagi harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sakura yang amat keras.

"UNCLE NARU KEPALAKU BENJOL!"

.

.

.

"Aduh duh. Pelan-pelan Paman, ini sakit."

Naruto menahan tawanya melihat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit akibat dahinya yang kini benjol karena terantuk tangga. "Makanya kalau punya mata dipakai." Naruto kini benar-benar tertawa keras saat mendapat pelototan dari gadis itu.

"Jangan tertawa. Ini semua gara-gara paman." Sakura masih merasakan dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sialan!

"Aku? Itu salahmu sendiri bocah." Naruto berhenti mengompres dahi Sakura. Meletakan lap nya di dalam baskom berisi air dingin. " Suaramu tadi pasti membuat para tetangga bangun."

Sakura makin manyun. "Tapi kalau aku tak menunggu paman dan ketiduran di dapur pasti aku tidak akan terjatuh seperti ini." Sakura memekik kesal. Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar sakit.

Naruto berdehem. Merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. "Aku tak menyuruhmu menungguku." Seketika itu mata Sakura kembali terbuka dan langsung menghujani Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

" _Uncle_ jahat sekali. _Mommy_ menyuruh paman menjagaku bukan malah membuatku babak belur seperti ini. Kalau _Mommy_ sampai tahu, paman akan habis." Ia menggunakan nada mengancam dengan raut wajah yang di buat seram.

Sedang Naruto mendengus pelan. "Karin tak akan tahu kalau mulut pedasmu itu tak bocor. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri bukan aku. " Lelaki itu membalas dengan santai. Naruto merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Hampir tengah malam dan ia belum mandi. Apalagi Naruto sangat butuh tidur sekarang. Ia mencoba mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku lelah. Kau pergilah tidur lagi." Naruto baru akan beranjak ketika Sakura menarik ujung kemejanya. Naruto menoleh, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Apalagi?" Ia bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Gara-gara ini aku jadi tak bisa tidur. _Uncle_ Naru harus bertanggung jawab. Temani aku begadang." Pintanya mutlak.

Naruto mendesahkan nafas. Gadis ini selalu mempersulitnya. Jika sudah punya keingingan susah sekali untuk di tolak. Menyebalkan sekali. "Baiklah. Aku mandi sebentar dan akan ku temani kau begadang." Itu jawaban terbodoh yang pernah Naruto berikan. Bisa-bisanya ia menyanggupi padahal sekarang ia butuh istirahat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar. "Aku tak tahu _Uncle_ bisa jadi orang baik." Gadis itu terkikik tanpa dosa.

"Aku bisa menggurungkan niatku, Bocah."

"Opss _sorry_. Ok aku akan menunggu paman mandi. Dan setelah itu temani aku." Bahkan kini gadis itu mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto agar segera bergegas. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jangan lama-lama, _Uncle."_

"Berisik."

Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah setengah jam kemudian, namun yang ia dapati justru Sakura tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Naruto menggelengkan kepala keheranan.

"Katanya tak bisa tidur, tapi sekarang mendengkur seperti koala." Naruto mencibir dan mengendong Sakura menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya Naruto bisa beristirahat.

.

.

.

Naruto berpikir sepertinya Sakura sedang gila karena sejak tadi, gadis itu tersenyum-senyum dengan tak jelas. Bahkan ketika Naruto memarahi Sakura karena meletakan handuk sembarangan di sofa ruang tengah, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan bilang _'Sorry Uncle'_. Seperti bukan Sakura yang biasa yang akan langsung membalas setiap kata-kata Naruto dengan teriakan nyaringnya.

"Aku takut kau punya kecenderungan menjadi orang gila." Naruto berbicara sarkas tanpa memandang Sakura. "Senyummu terlihat sangat menyebalkan." Ia memakan _sandwich_ dengan tenang kemudian.

Ada kekehan renyah terdengar dari Sakura. Gadis itu meletakan alat makannya. Meminum susu buatan Naruto. " _Uncle_ ini bicara apa. Aku hanya senang saja hari ini. Apa itu salah?" Sakura setengah mencondongkan tubuh meminta perhatian Naruto yang akhirnya mau melirik ke arahnya.

"Tidak Salah. Tapi kau tersenyum terlalu banyak dan itu mengerikan." Naruto jujur mengatakannya. Sakura terlihat mengerikan jika terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu. Gadis itu jadi terlihat seperti seorang psikopat dalam serial film horor.

"Paman bisa saja. " Kali ini ia tertawa. Bahkan sudut matanya sampai berari. "Apa paman mau menebak kenapa aku senang sekali hari ini?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tak mau repot-repot membuat otakku bekerja karena memikirkan ulah bodoh apa yang akan kau lakukan." Lalu lelaki itu mendengus pelan sebelum menegak habis kopinya. Sakura masih memperhatikan. Wajahnya tak terlihat kesal sama sekali.

"Ah baiklah kalau paman tak mau menebaknya. Nanti Paman juga bakal tahu."

Naruto hanya melirik dan memutar bola matanya. _"Whatever kid._ Cepatlah, aku tak ingin terlambat karena ulah anehmu."

.

.

.

Sakura memeriksa benjol di kepalanya yang tak sebesar tadi malam, namun masih menyisakan kebiruan yang ia yakini baru akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan. Ia memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup pas untuk _date_ bersama Sasori. Mengibaskan rambutnya pelan dengan senyum merekah, Sakura bergegas melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Naruto sedang menonton televisi dengan baju santai ketika Sakura sampai di ruang tengah. Ia sengaja mendudukan diri sejenak di samping Naruto yang masih berfokus pada layar televisi. "Aku mau pergi ke bioskop dengan temanku, bolehkan paman?" Ia tersenyum. Bahkan kelewat manis sebenarnya.

Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Dahinya seketika berkerut melihat penampilan gadis itu. Merasa heran karena tak biasanya Sakura berpakaian sedikit feminim. Saat sekolah Sakura biasanya hanya memakai celana jeans, kaos lengan panjang atau kemeja, sepatu kets dan tak lupa sebuah topi yang ia kenakan dengan terbalik.

Oh Naruto tahu alasan kenapa sejak kemarin gadis itu selalu tersenyum mengerikan. Pasti karena hal ini.

" _Date?"_

Sakura mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Bolehkan?" Ulangnya lagi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Ia rasa tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Toh ia sendiri juga tahu di umur Sakura sekarang adalah hal paling menarik untuk memiliki pasangan. Atau sekedar _date_. "Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu." Jawabnya cuek.

Sakura terlonjak kegirangan _._ Tak menyangka semudah ini mendapat ijin dari Naruto. Kalau itu Karin, Sakura harus merengek-rengek dulu agar bisa pergi _. "Thanks Uncle_." Ia bahkan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi Naruto sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi.

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya cepat dan menoleh ke arah Sakura menghilang.

"JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU LAGI, BOCAH."

.

.

.

"Dahimu kenapa?"

Sakura meringis kaku lalu sedikit menghindar ketika Sasori hendak melihat dahinya yang kemarin benjol. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak sengaja menabrak pintu." Yeah, Sakura tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kalau saja kemarin dia tak repot-repot menunggu Naruto mungkin kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini. Menarik senyum semanis mungkin, Sakura mencoba mencari topik lain agar Sasori tak terus-terusan menanyai tentang benjol di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kompetisi _band_ yang kau ikuti itu? Kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Sakura dan Sasori berjalan beriringan menuju gedung bioskop yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sasori yang nampak senang ketika Sakura mengangkat tema tersebut dalam obrolannya. Sasori memang seorang _vokalis band_ di sekolah. Ia dan teman-temannya membuat band dengan nama YWF atau kepanjangan dari _Young, Wild and Free._ Dan beberapa hari ke depan akan mengikuti kompetisi antar sekolah.

"Doakan saja bandku menang, Sakura. Aku tak sabar menunjukan karya kami.." Keantusiasan Sasori mau tak mau membuat Sakura juga tersenyum senang. "..kau harus datang untuk menonton, Ok?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja ia akan menonton dan memberikan dukungan penuh pada Sasori. "Aku pasti akan menonton."

"Kau janji?" Sasori menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Sakura dan gadis itu menyambutnya, mengaitkan dengan jarinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Janji." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus. " Gadis itu hampir melepaskan tangannya ketika Sasori terlebih dahulu meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo cepat masuk. Filmya hampir dimulai.." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop.

Sedang Sakura?

Ia tak henti tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Cepat ceritakan Sakura. Kau membuatku mati menunggu dari semalam karena memikirkan apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian kemarin dengan Sasori..." Rengekan Ino pada Sakura seperti balita yang minta dibelikan mainan. Sejak bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah, tak hentinya gadis itu menanyai Sakura tentang kencan kemarin hari. Bahkan tak terhitung berapa banyak pesan yang mampir di ponsel Sakura oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Ino sayang. Bersabarlah, aku pasti akan cerita." Sakura menggiring Ino menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang tak terlalu ramai. Jam pelajarannya akan di mulai sekitar 30 menit lagi jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita pada Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mata Ino bergulir penasaran pada Sakura. Seperti tak sabaran. "Cepatlah Sakura, jangan jadi orang menyebalkan.." Gadis itu mulai kesal.

Sakura tertawa keras. "Iya iya." Ia berhenti tertawa melihat Ino yang tambah masam. "Begini, sebenarnya tak terjadi sesuatu yang 'Wow' kemarin. Kami hanya nonton, membeli _ice cream_ , berjalan di taman sebentar dan kemudian dia mengantarku pulang."

"Hanya itu?" Ino seolah tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Tak ada adegan _kiss_ atau semacamnya. Atau dia mengatakan suka padamu?"

Kali ini kepalanya menggeleng. "Itu terlalu cepat, Ino. Kami juga belum lama kenal kan?!"

"Tapi kalian sudah sangat dekat."

"Memang. Tapi-" Sakura berhenti bicara ketika melihat sosok Sasori berjalan dari ujung koridor bersama teman-teman bandnya. "Kalau kau ingin bertanya hal lebih. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Sasori sendiri..." Sakura buru-buru beranjak dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. Ia meninggalkan Ino yang masih kebingungan.

"Loh Sakura, kenapa meninggalkanku? " Ino celingukan bingung.

"Hai Ino. " Sasori menyapa dari arah belakang. Ino berjingit kaget dan menoleh.

"Oh Hai Sasori..."

Kepala pemuda itu sempat melengok ke arah Sakura menghilang. "Sakura terlihat buru-buru. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ino menggaruk poni rambutnya dengan bingung. "Err tidak. Dia hanya salah makan dan butuh ke toilet." Senyum kaku tercipta di bibirnya.

Sasori nampaknya percaya dengan bualan gadis itu. "Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Ok."

Ino masih terdiam menyaksikan kepergian Sasori dan teman-temannya.

" _Dasar Sakura menyebalkan."_

.

.

.

" _Boss, Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Suara sekertarisnya terdengar dari _speaker_ telepon kantor yang ia letakan di ujung meja. Mendengus sejenak ia menyahut singkat. "Suruh masuk."

Tak ada satu menit, pintu ruang kerjanya langsung terbuka lebar. Sakura dengan senyum yang sama dengan pagi tadi berjalan santai ke arah meja kerja Naruto. Ia masih memakai pakaiannya tadi pagi, dan berarti gadis itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. "Hey, _Uncle_ Naru. Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanpa perlu repot-repot meminta ijin, Sakura mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong. Memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto merespon dengan nada sarkas. Jelas-jelas sudah tahu jawabannya masih saja bertanya. "..tumben sekali kau kemari? Kenapa tak langsung pulang?" Naruto heran melihat Sakura yang tak biasanya datang ke kantor. Seingat Naruto, Sakura pernah mengatakan tak suka mengunjungi Naruto di kantornya karena suasananya sangat – tidak- anak-muda -sekali.

"Aku kebetulan pulang sedikit awal. Dan saat naik bus, kupikir akan membosankan kalau aku terlalu lama berdiam diri di rumah. Makanya aku kemari untuk mengajak _Uncle_ Naru makan siang." Sakura menatap ke sekeliling ruangan Naruto dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Seperti tengah mengeksplor ruang tersebut.

Naruto melirik arloji. Dahinya membentuk kerutan. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa kan? Makan siang sudah lewat dari tadi, bocah." Sekarang memang sudah jam tiga lebih. Dan itu sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri memang belum sempat makan tadi dan hanya meminum yogurt yang di bawakan pegawainya.

"Aku tahu ini sudah sore. Tapi aku ingin sekali mencoba restauran yang baru buka di distrik 3. Paman mau kan?" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus memohonnya. Naruto membuang muka melihatnya.

"Ck. Ok baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar di luar, aku akan menyelesaikan ini." Lelaki itu memilih mengalah. Tak ada gunanya menolak permintaan Sakura. Masalah hanya akan bertambah rumit kalau ia sampai menolaknya.

Dengan senyum yang makin lebar, kepala Sakura terangguk dan cepat-cepat ia keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto.

"Aku tunggu _Uncle_."

Naruto hanya mendengus. "Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

"Kau hanya pesan itu, Paman?" Sakura menatap tak percaya. Garpu di tangannya teracung, menunjuk-nunjuk kearah cangkir milik Naruto.

"Memang kenapa?" Naruto bertanya balik dengan nada malas. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, memotong kue yang ia pesan lalu memakannya.

"Aku hanya heran. Kita jauh-jauh datang kemari dan paman hanya memesan kopi hitam yang bisa ku pastikan rasanya pasti sangat -tidak -enak sekali." Sakura mengeryitkan wajah menandakan ketidaksukaannya. Naruto memandang gadis itu bosan dan tak berencana mengomentari ocehan Sakura.

Sesaat tak terjadi obrolan di antara mereka. Sakura masih sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan dan Naruto sesekali memeriksa ponsel pintarnya untuk memantau pekerjaan. Lelaki tampan itu kadang mengeryitkan dahi ketika tak sengaja memandang Sakura yang masih makan dengan lahapnya.

' _Dia seperti tak pernah makan berhari-hari._ ' Naruto berbicara dalam hati. _'Dan bagaimana bisa ia masih tetap kurus dengan cara makan yang seperti itu?!'_ Batinnya heran.

"Selesai.." Naruto membuang wajah ketika Sakura meletakan alat makannya. "..Paman yakin tak ingin pesan lagi?" tanyanya perhatian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai bukan?" Sakura menggangguk cepat. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya. Meletakan beberapa lembar uang dolar dari dompetnya sebelum kemudian mulai beranjak. "Ayo pergi.." Gadis itu buru-buru menyusul Naruto dengan langkah lebar. Nampaknya masih kebingungan.

"Kita mau kemana, _Uncle_?"

"Pulang."

"Loh, tapi aku bosan di rumah." Sakura masih mengejar Naruto. "Kita ke bioskop ya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah _Uncle_. Sekali ini saja. Aku akan mengadu pada _Mommy_ kalau Un-"

" _Ok Fine."_

Dan Sakura cepat-cepat memeluk lengan Naruto dengan antusias.

.

.

.

"Filmnya jelek." Sakura setengah berbisik. Menggeser tubuhnya ke beberapa arah untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya tak mengubris, bukan karena ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada film yang tengah tayang, melainkan terlalu malas untuk memberi tanggapan. Lagi pula di dalam bioskop dilarang untuk bicara ketika film diputar.

" _Uncle_ Naruto.." Kepala Sakura bersandar pada kursi dan wajahnya tertoleh pada Naruto. Lelaki itu melirik dari ekor matanya. Masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. "..aku bosan, Paman." Kadang Naruto begitu heran pada gadis remaja itu. Padahal tadi, Sakura sendiri yang merengek-rengek minta kemari dan gadis itu pula yang memilih filmnya, dan sekarang dia bosan?

 _Oh ayolah yang benar saja !_

"Diamlah. Atau tidur jika kau bosan." Lelaki berambut pirang itu mulai kesal. Ia ikut merilekskan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Sakura mengawasinya tanpa berkedip. Dalam hati mengakui, sahabat _Mommy_ nya itu memang punya daya pikat. Sakura yakin dan berani bertaruh pasti banyak wanita yang bertekuk lutut pada lelaki pirang itu.

" _Uncle_ Naru itu tampan. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum menikah?" Mungkin karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap gadis itu tajam tanpa sungkan. Jujur, ia hampir tersedak disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya hingga lebih condong ke arah Naruto. "Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, mana mungkin Paman tak punya kekasih atau semacamnya. Atau jangan-jangan paman Homo ya?" Naruto cepat-cepat membungkam mulut gadis itu. Melirikan matanya ke sana – kemari dan menghela nafas lega karena tak ada orang yang mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku menikah atau belum itu bukan kepentinganmu. _So, shut up your mouth kids."_

Sakura terkekeh tanpa suara. "Habisnya paman selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bosan?" gadis itu bertanya serius. Dan terlihat penuh minat.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Kalau di bilang bosan tentu saja bosan dan jenuh sekali harus berkutat dengan data, dokumen dan segala macam hal tentang perusahaan. Tapi kembali pada ambisinya, Naruto menepiskan semua hal itu. Kadangpun jika ia benar-benar jenuh, Naruto akan pergi bersama teman-temannya entah itu bermain golf, biliyard ataupun sekedar minum di bar untuk bersenang-senang.

"Bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." Meskipun sedikit, Sakura bisa menangkap ada perasaan lelah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Paman harus banyak-banyak main. Berkenalan dengan perempuan. Keluar untuk _date._ Menikah lalu punya anak. Pasti menyenangkan. "

Naruto melirik Sakura dengan aneh. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus. "Jangan mengajari atau mengguruiku. Kau masih remaja labil yang belum mengerti benar tentang hal cinta dan sebagainya. Hidup tak sesimple itu, _kid._ " Suara Naruto sebenarnya terdengar datar, tapi Sakura merasa tersinggung.

"Umurku hampir 17 tahun, paman. Dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tentang masalah cinta." Katanya tak mau kalah. Bahkan seorang penonton sempat menegurnya karena berkata terlalu keras.

Naruto mendengus geli. Meladeni remaja seperti Sakura yang penuh hormon pertumbuhan hanya akan membuang waktunya. "Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya membicarakan hal itu padamu." Naruto berdiri. Lampu bioskop menyala terang. Sakura bahkan tak sadar film yang diputar telah habis.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus berlari-lari untuk mengejar Naruto yang telah mendahuluinya.

" _Uncle menyebalkan."_

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah. Sakura tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. Lelaki itu terpaksa menggendongnya karena tak tega membangungkan. Meski galak, Naruto juga masih punya perasaan. Lagipula ia tak mau kepala gadis itu benjol lagi kalau berjalan dengan keadaan mengantuk. Tapi memikirkan bagaimana wajah Sakura ketika mengaduh sakit waktu itu kadang membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Merasa lucu.

Ia meletakan gadis itu hati-hati di tempat tidur. Ketika ia hendak pergi sebelah tangan gadis itu menahannya. Mencengkram jas yang Naruto kenakan.

" _Mommy..."_ Sakura mengigau. Ia seperti tak nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

Naruto akhirnya urung untuk pergi. Sejujurnya dalam hati kasihan dengan Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kepergian Ibunya. Kadang Karin memang bersikap sangat aneh. Dulu semasa masih sekolah wanita itu kerap menghilang setelah putus cinta atau ketika ada masalah dan kemudian muncul kembali seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

" _Mommy dimana?"_ Sakura masih saja mengigau. Sesekali bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya beralih menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh Sakura. "Tenanglah _kids_ , ada aku di sini." Naruto berbisik lirih. Perlahan tapi pasti tidur gadis itu mulai tenang. Naruto masih duduk di sana, hingga ia sendiri jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang asik mencoret-coret buku catatannya ketika Ino datang dan mulai bercerita banyak hal. Lalu mereka berhenti pada topik obrolan tentang kompetisi _band_ yang Sasori dan teman-temannya ikuti.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sasori untuk datang akhir pekan ini..." Sakura membuang wajah kearah luar jendela kelasnya. Ino mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja. Wajahnya serius. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi berpikir, Sasori mungkin akan menembakmu akhir pekan besok." Inoi bicara pada akhirnya. Sakura menoleh pada Ino. Ia tertawa renyah dan mendecakan lidah.

"Jangan bercanda."

Ino memandang Sakura. "Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi? Apa yang akan kau perbuat?" Gadis itu nampak penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya. Apa lagi?! " Sakura menopang dagunya. Bibirnya masih membentuk seulas senyum. Ia tengah membayangkan jika Sasori benar-benar menembaknya. Pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu." Ino tersenyum lebar. "...jadi persiapkan dirimu." Dua gadis itu saling memeluk dan tertawa bersamaan.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan November cuaca selalu cukup dingin. Hujan kadang-kadang turun teratur menyapa bumi. Sepeti siang ini. Naruto baru saja keluar kantor dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk makan siang dan melanjutkan _meeting_ di salah satu kantor cabang ketika hujan tiba-tiba menguyur dengan deras.

Naruto _tak pernah suka hujan._

Hujan bagi Naruto selalu mendatangkan kesialan dan hal-hal buruk. Ia lebih suka untuk mengurung diri di dalam ruangan dan memutar musik keras-keras untuk meredam berisiknya hujan yang menerpa. Namun hari ini hal itu tak mungkin dirinya lakukan mengingat _meeting_ kali ini cukup _urgent_ untuk dirinya hadiri.

Mobil Naruto melaju kencang lalu berhenti di salah satu restoran jepang. Naruto sudah lama tak merasakan masakan jepang. Dan ia sedikit rindu mencicipi hidangan khas tanah kelahirannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menelpon ketika Naruto baru saja memesan makanan.

 _"Kau dimana Paman? Sudah makan siang?"_ Suara renyah Sakura terdengar. Beberapa suara gaduh sempat Naruto tangkap dari seberang telpon.

"Aku sedang makan siang. Cepat katakan apa maumu?" Naruto tak berbasa-basi. Sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang gadis itu inginkan darinya. Tawa Sakura terdengar nyaring karena tebakan Naruto benar adanya. _Nah kan._

"Paman pintar sekali kalau disuruh menebak..." Ada jeda sejenak. " Hari ini, aku mau menghadiri kompetisi band sekolah. Apa boleh aku keluar?" Sakura terdengar ragu mengatakannya. Naruto tak langsung menanggapi karena pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Sampai jam berapa?" Naruto melahap sepotong sushi. Sakura bergumam tak jelas di telpon.

"Aku janji tak akan sampai tengah malam, Paman." Ia terkekeh kaku. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku bertanya sampai jam berapa bukan menanyakan kapan kau pulang." Naruto berkata biasa namun terdengar ketus bagi Sakura. Ia mendengus.

"Acaranya paling sampai jam sebelas-an. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan langsung pulang. Jadi bolehkan?" Sakura merasa was-was sendiri menunggu jawaban Naruto. Khawatir ia tidak di ijinkan untuk pergi.

"Oke. Pergilah." Naruto buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah mendengar jeritan Sakura yang nyaring.

" _Oh thanks_ Paman. Kau yang terbaik _. Love you_. " Dan sambungan pun terputus. Naruto mendengus keras. Menyimpan ponselnya dan mengedikkan bahu sebelum kemudian menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Semoga gadis itu tak membuat ulah.

.

.

.

Sakura gadis yang cantik. Tak ada yang meragukan hal tersebut. Bahkan ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah, banyak anak laki-laki yang langsung menarik minat kepadanya. Ia mudah bergaul dan baik, tak ayal semakin membuatnya populer. Parasnya yang rupawan jelas turunan dariKarin yang dulu juga primadona di sekolahnya.

Namun malam ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri dalam cerita dongeng. Gaun yang dikenakan cenderung sederhana. Hanya _dress_ di atas lutut berwarna kalem. Bibirnya dipoles gincu sedemikian rupa hingga nampak menggoda. Rambut merah muda miliknya di kepang dan di gelung anggun.

Tak ada yang tak melihat kearahnya. Hampir semuanya melayangkan tatapan tertarik dan kagum begitu pula dengan...

"Hay Sasori !" Ino meneriaki pemuda tanggung itu. Dia terlihat tergesa menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. Senyum khas miliknya terlihat saat ia berdiri di depan dua gadis cantik itu. Terutama saat menatap sosok Sakura.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali Sakura.." Ia berkata merealisasikan indera visualnya.

Sakura tersipu.

 **"Thank** Sas..." Mereka lalu sedikit menepi karena anak-anak lain mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi aula di adakannya kompetisi. Cukup banyak yang hadir dan semuanya antusias.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu?" Sakura bertanya ketika menerima sodoran sekaleng cola yang baru saja di beli Sasori. Mereka hanya berdua sementara Ino sudah berlalu, bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Jujur saja aku sedikit gugup. Tapi aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin..." Ia tertawa kaku. Memang terlihat dari matanya ada kegugupan di sana.

"Tenanglah Sasori, kau pasti berhasil. Aku yakin itu." Sakura berusaha menyemangati. Menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sasori. Sakura yakin Sasori pasti menang mengingat betapa keren dan bagusnya band mereka.

 _"Thanks_ Sakura _."_ Pemuda itu tersenyum. "...aku sepertinya harus mempersiapkan penampilan kami. Kau mau ikut ke belakang panggung?" Tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Aku akan mencari Ino. Kau pergilah.." Ia memberikan senyum pada Sasori.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Sakura."

 _"Okay Sas, good luck_." Pemuda itu lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Dan giliran Sakura yang kebingungan menemukan keberadaan Ino.

.

.

.

Kemeriahan begitu terasa saat juri mengumumkan band Sasori keluar sebagai juara pertama. Jelas saja pendukungnya bersorak kegirangan. Mereka lalu merencakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecil di rumah Hidan, salah satu personilnya. Lepas dari kompetisi mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke sana.

"Penampilan mereka tadi luar biasa." Chouji dengan mulut penuh daging bakar berbicara di antara para gadis-gadis yang asik mengobrol. " Kalian melihat cara bermain gitar Tobi? Keren sekali. " Komentarnya lagi, membuat anak perempuan tertawa karena pipinya yang menggembung kebanyakan makanan.

"Aku tahu, Chouji. Tapi bisakah kau habiskan makanan dalam mulutmu itu. Kau membuat selera makanku hilang. " Saara, gadis bersurai merah menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Chouji dengan dahi mengeryit seperti jijik. Yang lain semakin tertawa keras. Saara memang ratunya pengeritik.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya. Ia kembali menikmati minuman di tangannya hingga tandas. Ino yang sejak tadi bersamanya pun kini sudah larut menggoyangkan tubuh di lantai dansa yang di buat dadakan. Beberapa kali gadis itu meminta Sakura bergabung dengan lambaian tangannya namun Sakura merasa enggan.

"Menikmati pestanya?" Ia hampir terlonjak kaget. Sasori berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum cerah.

Sakura meletakan gelasnya di atas meja. "Yah tentu saja. " Ia sudah menyempatkan memberi selamat kepada Sasori saat perjalanan menuju rumah Hidan tadi. Dan pemuda itu terlihat amat senang.

"Sakura, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ia memandangi mata Sasori dan tanpa ragu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah belakang rumah Hidan. Suara bising tak terlalu terdengar di sana. Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak normal. _Why?_

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Namun kepala Sakura sedikit tertunduk. Agak ragu untuk menatap wajah Sasori. Gugup.

 _"So..."_ Sasori seperti kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia sama gugupnya dengan Sakura. "Eum Sakura, jujur saja saat pertama melihatmu aku langsung tertarik.." tangannya yang bebas meraih jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Ia reflek menengadah menatap Sasori yang lebih tinggi.

Gadis itu menunggu Sasori di balik senyum manisnya. Jantungnya sudah bernyanyi tak karuan.

"Jadi langsung saja..." Entah berapa kali pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. "...kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kepala Sasori langsung mengangguk setuju sebelum sempat ia perintah. "Tentu saja Sasori. Aku mau." Tanpa ragu permintaan itu ia sambut.

Sasori menarik Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar membalas pelukan Sasori.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan proyek yang berada di Jerman. Kurasa aku tak begitu percaya untuk menanam saham di sana.." Wajah Naruto terlihat serius ketika menjalankan meeting dengan beberapa orang terpercayanya.

"Begini _Sir,_ kemarin kita baru saja memenangkan tender di _Italy_. Jadi kurasa kali ini juga akan berhasil.." Lelaki berambut _gold_ dengan umur di awal empatpuluhan memberikan tanggapannya. Naruto mendengus di mejanya. Ia menatap satu persatu anak buahnya.

"Aku tak suka sesuatu yang belum pasti. Lebih baik batalkan saja daripada kita hanya bermain _fifty-fifty_.." Bukannya Naruto tak menyukai tantangan atau tak berani mengambil resiko. Melihat pangsa pasar sedang tak berpihak padanya. Naruto memilih untuk tak meneruskan.

"Tapi jika kita berhasil, kita akan mendapat keuntungan yang cukup signifikan. Dan itu awal yang bagus mengembangkan perusahaan di sana." Seorang lagi dengan kemeja abu-abu ikut turut dalam perbincangan.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka memilih mengarahkan perusahaan kita di daerah Amerika latin.." Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba berdering. Ia kelupaan mengubah _mode_ suaranya. Ia meraihnya di kantong jas, bermaksud langsung mematikan ponselnya, namun nama dari penelpon membuat ia mengubah niatan awal.

" _Sorry,_ ada telpon penting. Kalian bisa melanjutkan.." Ia tak meminta persetujuan dan langsung meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ dan sekretarisnya mengambil alih mencatat apa saja yang di bicarakan.

"Hallo.." Naruto berkata pelan. Suara seseorang di seberang sana tak langsung menjawab. Naruto menunggu sembari berjalan santai mencari tempat yang nyaman.

 _"Hay_ Naruto _. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu.."_ Suara wanita itu masih selalu sama seperti dulu. Karin.

 _"Its okay._ Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Kapan kau kembali?" Naruto sampai di atap gedung kantornya. Angin kencang sedikit menampar pipinya ketika Naruto berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas.

Ada helaan nafas singkat. _"Aku sudah menangani dan doakan saja semoga aku bisa cepat pulang. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia membuatmu kerepotan?"_ Ia dengar Karin tertawa. Naruto mendengus kecil, namun tak sampai wanita itu mendengarnya.

Kalau saja Karin tahu apa yang di lakukan putrinya itu selalu membuat Naruto kesal. "Tidak. Dia gadis yang baik." Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk tak membuat Karin bertambah cemas jika Naruto mengatakan kelakuan Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Biarkan setan cilik itu tetap menjadi malaikat di mata ibunya.

 _"Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir dia menganggumu."_ Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Hanya saja Naruto merasa tawa itu terdengar hambar.

"Karin, bisakah kau ceritakan sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi? Aku selalu bingung ketika Sakura menanyakan tentang dirimu dan juga kepentinganmu itu." Meskipun akhir-akhir ini gadis itu tak lagi bertanya tentang ibunya namun kadang-kadang Naruto merasa Sakura tetap harus tahu tentang keadaan Karin.

Ada hening di antara mereka.

 _"Naruto..."_ Nada beratnya mengingatkan Naruto pada Karin ketika akan mulai bercerita dengan topik yang serius. _"...ketika aku hamil Sakura dulu aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung melarikan diri sampai tak sempat berpamitan padamu. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk membesarkan Sakura seorang diri. Lelaki itu brengsek, dia tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang setelah susah payah aku berjuang demi anakku, tiba-tiba dia datang lagi dan ingin membawanya. "_

Penjelasan Karin membuat Naruto terpaku. Jadi selama ini, Karin sedang memperjuangkan hak asuh anaknya? _" Aku tak tahu apa yang lelaki brengsek itu perbuat dan bisa sampai membawa hal ini kepengadilan. Aku harus mengikuti beberapa sidang lanjutan agar bisa memenangkan hak asuh atas Sakura.."_

"Kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa pengacara hebat untuk mendampingimu dalam kasus ini." Naruto berusaha membantu Karin. Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa iba.

 _"Tidak perlu_ Naruto _. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau mau menjaga Sakura. Secara garis besar aku cukup yakin akan menang. Aku tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu merebut Sakura.."_ Naruto bisa membayangkan wanita itu tengah tersenyum sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan khawatirkan Sakura, dia aman bersamaku."

 _"Aku tahu, terimakasih banyak_ Naruto _. Aku akan menutup teleponnya."_

 _"Sure. Good luck."_ Dan mereka memutuskan sambungan telfon. Naruto masih berdiam di tempatnya. Ia baru saja mendapat jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan Karin yang ternyata tak sebaik yang ia bayangkan.

Naruto baru saja akan kembali ke ruang _meeting_ ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Agak malas ia untuk menjawab melihat siapa yang tengah menelponnya. "Ada apa?" Tak perlu basa-basi mengingat lawan bicaranya adalah seorang Sakura.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku Paman? Dan nanti kita makan bersama. Tadi aku lihat di internet ada restoran tradisional baru yang buka. Aku mau kesana..." Sakura memang doyan sekali makan. Dan entah berapa restoran yang sudah ia kunjungi beberapa hari ini.

"Ck. Aku sibuk.." Naruto hampir mau mematikan ponselnya namun urung ketika mendengar Sakura berseru kencang.

"Kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan Paman. Sejak tadi aku belum makan apa-apa dan aku tak mau makan sebelum ke restoran itu.." Rengeknya dengan manja.

 _Setan cilik itu benar-benar..._

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku." Naruto mematikan telepon tanpa rasa bersalah dan kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sakura?" Sasori bertanya bingung. Mereka tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah untuk pulang karena jam pelajaran telah usai. Dan sejak dari kelas terakhir wajah Sakura nampak _badmood._

 _Salahkan Paman menyebalkannya itu!_

Sakura nyengir hambar. Masih merasa kesal mengingat Naruto yang mengabaikan permintaannya tadi di telpon. " Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena seseorang..."

"Oh begitu. Tapi bukan aku kan orangnya?" Sasori menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng keras.

"Bukan-bukan. Aku sedang kesal pada orang bodoh jelek yang menyebalkan.." Bibirnya manyun. Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Eh aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu.." Sakura berhenti ketika mendengar Sasori berkata. Ia melirik kearah Sasori menatap. Mata Sakura melotot. Jelas ia mengenali mobil hitam metalik yang terparkir di depan sekolahnya.

" _Uncle_ Naru?" Sakura berseru ringan. Sasori menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh dia yang mengasuhmu itukan Sakura? Sepertinya dia mau menjemputmu.."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk saking senangnya. "Sasori aku pergi duluan ya." Ia buru-buru melangkah. "Nanti jangan lupa menelponku." Pemuda itu mengangkat jempolnya pada Sakura pertanda setuju dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari-lari kecil kearah Naruto.

 _"Oh Gosh,_ aku tak percaya ini.." Ia sedikit ngos-ngosan waktu tiba di depan Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada body mobilnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "...kau bilang tadi tak mau menjemputku?" Ia menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Siapa bilang aku tak mau. Aku cuma mengatakan terserah.." Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam. "...cepat masuk. Atau kau berubah pikiran?"

Sakura buru-buru ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Dimana alamat restauran itu?" Naruto memecah kediaman mereka berdua.

"Oh sebentar.." Sakura mengecek ponselnya dan membuka peta. " Aku akan menunjukan jalannya kau tinggal mengikuti intruksiku, _Uncle_." Naruto tak menyahuti apa-apa dan terus melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam mereka berkendara dan Naruto mulai kesal karena lelah. Apalagi hujan turun menguyur beberapa saat lalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda reda "Kau bisa membaca peta atau tidak?" Ia akhirnya memilih menepikan mobilnya. Sekarang mereka justru berada di jalan yang jauh dari pusat kota. Dan hari sudah mulai sore.

Sakura tertawa kaku. "Tapi aku sudah yakin benar, Paman." Naruto mendengus dan merebut ponsel Sakura. Ia mengecek dengan serius dan raut wajahnya terlihat makin masam.

"Bodoh. Kita sudah salah jalan. " Ia melemparkan ponsel itu pada Sakura dan untung saja gadis itu sigap menangkap. " Seharusnya aku tak mendengarkan intruksimu tadi..." Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya dan memutar arah.

Sakura memandang wajah Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah. " _Sorry Uncle_. Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Simpan saja maafmu."

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti paksa. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku akan memeriksanya." Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya. Namun Sakura meraih tangan Naruto sebelum lelaki itu turun dari mobil.

"Diluar sedang hujan deras, _Uncle_." Sakura nampak cemas.

"Memang kau mau mati kaku dalam mobil menunggu hujan reda begitu?!" Sahut Naruto dengan ketus. "Aku harus memeriksanya." Sakura akhirnya membiarkan Naruto. Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil, menerobos hujan yang cukup deras.

Rupanya ban belakang mobilnya bocor. "Sial..." Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak mengumpat keras. Terpaksa ia harus mengantinya sendiri. Tak mungkin dirinya memanggil tukang _service_ mengingat daerah ini cukup jauh dari keramaian. Naruto kembali ke mobil untuk membuka bagasi belakang mengambil dongkrak dan ban cadangan.

"Mobilnya kenapa paman?" Ia penasaran.

"Bannya bocor. Aku harus menggantinya. Tunggulah di sini." Naruto berlari-lari kecil ke belakang mobil lalu mulai mengganti bannya. Dengan cekatan ia menggulirkan dongkrak dibawah guyuran hujan.

Hujan selalu membawa sial baginya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tak merasakan guyuran air lagi. Ia berhenti dan menengadah. Sakura berdiri di sampingnya, melebarkan mantelnya di atas kepala Naruto yang berjongkok untuk menghalau hujan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk kedalam mobil."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Paman berisik sekali. Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugasku." Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Sakura apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto perlu waktu hampir tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan acara mengganti ban mobilnya. Mereka berdua basah kuyup. Awalnya Naruto berencana langsung kembali ke rumah namun akhirnya ia memilih berhenti di salah satu hotel karena melihat Sakura mengigil kedinginan. Ia juga meminta pihak hotel menyediakan baju ganti untuk mereka berdua.

"Minum coklatmu." Naruto menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa yang menghadap balkon dimana air hujan terlihat mengalir di jendela kaca. Naruto duduk di samping Sakura setelah gadis itu menerima coklatnya. Sakura membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal setelah berganti baju kering.

Seperti kepompong keadaannya sekarang.

"Kalau hujan seperti ini aku jadi teringat dengan _Mommy_.." Sakura berkata lirih. Wajahnya masih terpaku ke depan memperhatikan hujan yang turun. Naruto hanya diam saja. Tapi ucapan Sakura membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Hujan juga mengingatkan Naruto akan sosok Karin.

 _"Uncle_ Naru.."kali ini Sakura menatap kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan _Mommy_?" Pertanyaan itu dari dulu sering ingin ia tanyakan. Dan Sakura baru punya kesempatan untuk bertanya sekarang.

Naruto masih tak melirik. Ia menyesap kopi di cangkirnya. Asap menyembul keluar. Sisi samping wajah lelaki itu terlihat sedikit merah. Mungkin karena efek dinginnya cuaca. "Sekolah kami berdekatan.." Naruto mulai bercerita. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya sedikit 'mendongeng' pada Sdney. "...Aku tak sengaja merusakan bukunya waktu itu dan Karin sempat marah namun kemudian dia mulai mengangguku. " Sakura sempat tersenyum membayangkannya. "...awalnya aku sempat risih akan keberadaan Karin namun lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa dan entah sejak kapan kami mulai bersahabat."

Mata Sakura tak pernah meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada _Mommy_?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto reflek menoleh. Ia merasa hujan di luar sana semakin berisik.

Apakah gadis itu baru saja menanyakan tentang perasaannya pada Karin?

"Paman pernah?" Ulangnya lagi. Rasa penasaran melingkupi hati Sakura.

"Pernah. Tentu saja." Naruto jujur. Siapa orang yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Karin? Dia sosok yang sangat 'berkilau' dan begitu sulit untuk diraih. Karin juga mengingatkan Naruto pada Sang Ibu karena rambutnya yang merah. "Tapi ibumu tak pernah tahu."

"Kenapa? Apa paman tak pernah mengatakannya?" Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. "Apa sekarang paman masih mempunyai perasaan pada _Mommy?"_

Naruto kembali menatap kearah balkon. Ia mengedikan bahu. Perasaannya sekarang? Entahlah. Naruto sudah tak pernah memikirkan lagi tentang perasaan dan hatinya semenjak Karin mengatakan hamil dan menghilang dari hidupnya. Naruto lebih suka terlibat hubungan semalam dengan para wanita ketimbang melibatkan masalah hati yang rumit.

"Kenapa Paman tak pernah mengatakan perasaan mu sesungguhnya pada Mommy ?"

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Kau seperti wartawan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur dan kita akan segera pulang saat hujan reda.." Naruto hendak beranjak. Namun Sakura lebih gesit menarik kemeja Naruto. Dan lelaki itu urung pergi.

"Baiklah kalau paman tak mau membahas tersebut, tapi bisakah paman ceritakan tentang masalalu _Mommy_ dan Ayah biologisku?" Sakura terlihat serius bertanya. Naruto menelan ludah. Apa Karin tak pernah membahas hal tersebut pada Sakura? Namun ucapan Sakura selanjutnya sedikit memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

" _Mommy_ hanya mengatakan dulu ia pernah melakukan salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya yaitu mengandungku. Ayah biologisku tak mau bertanggung jawab dan terpaksa membuat _Mommy_ melarikan diri ke Amerika. " Air mata sudah bertumpuk di sudut mata Sakura. "Aku tak pernah lagi bertanya tentang siapa Ayah kandungku karena _Mommy_ terlihat begitu menderita jika aku terus bertanya. _Mommy_ mungkin merasa sangat terluka." Air mata benar-benar bergulir di pipi gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. "Aku hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan sosok Ayahmu. Karin saat itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika menceritakan kepadaku bahwa ia baru saja resmi berpacaran dengan orang itu. Lambat laun setelah Karin menjalin hubungan dengannya, hubungan pertemanan kami mulai sedikit merenggang. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, ketika itu hujan turun dan baru saja diadakan upacara perpisahan untuk murid tingkat akhir. Karin menjadi salah satu murid yang lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai terbaik. Bahkan saat aku datang ke sekolahnya untuk memberikan ucapan dia tak terlihat bahagia, dia justru menangis saat menarikku ke belakang gudang sekolah. Dia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang hamil. Aku kaget, tentu saja, tapi aku juga tak tahu harus memberi bantuan seperti apa..." Sakura terpaku mendengar cerita Naruto. Lelaki itu seperti tengah menyelami memori masa lalunya dengan sang Ibu.

"Dua hari setelah itu Karin tak ada kabar. Kupikir ia tengah menenangkan diri seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ternyata Karin menghilang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku juga belum terlalu lama tahu kalau dia ternyata pindah ke Amerika untuk membesarkanmu seorang diri.."

Sakura menangkup wajah nya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia menangis keras. Naruto memandanganya di antara bingung dan perasaan yang entah tak bisa ia jelaskan. "Aku membuat _Mommy_ menderita. Karena aku _Mommy_ jadi seperti ini. Aku memang pembawa sial. "

Naruto meraih bahu Sakura. Membiarkan kepala Sakura bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Ia bisa merasakan kemejanya melembab karena tangis gadis itu. "Jangan berpikiran bodoh. Karin tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kesalahan. Dia sangat menyayangi mu.."

"Tapi Paman.."

"Diamlah. Ibumu orang yang hebat. Dan dia sangat beruntung memilikmu. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Mungkin ini kali pertama Naruto memberikan kalimat yang 'enak' di dengar pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

Dulu Naruto tak pernah mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Karin karena ia tahu, wanita itu hanya menganggapnya sebatas seorang adik. Naruto juga tak pernah berharap lebih saat itu. Ia sudah cukup merasa senang ketika wanita itu datang kepadanya dan mulai bercerita tentang masalah-masalah atau tentang hubungannya dengan lawan jenis. Naruto selalu memberikan solusi meski pada akhirnya Karin tak mendengarkannya.

Naruto sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui Karin hamil dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika Karin menghilang ia pikir wanita itu telah menikah dengan kekasihnya hingga membuat Naruto enggan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Karin sesungguhnya.

Namun ia sendiri baru saja mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya selama ini. Naruto hanya berharap urusan wanita itu segera berakhir dan Karin bisa berkumpul kembali dengan Sakura. Dan ia bisa kembali pada kehidupan normalnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tak seperti biasa, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasori. Kemarin hari pemuda itu memang meminta ijin pada Sakura agar bisa menjemputnya. Dan tadi pagi pemuda itu sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura ketika ia tengah sarapan. Naruto tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

"Paman yang mengasuhmu itu siapa namanya?" Lampu merah menyala. Sasori menghentikan mobilnya. Menoleh ke arah Sakura. "...aku sepertinya pernah melihat dia beberapa kali di salah satu restoran ayahku." Pemuda itu sedikit mengingat-ingat wajah Naruto yang nampak tak asing.

 _"Uncle_ Naruto? Eum mungkin dia suka dengan masakan restauranmu.." Sakura terkikik sejenak.

Lampu hijau kembali menyala. Suara mobil berderum sebelum kembali melaju. "Mungkin saja." Sasori turut tersenyum tipis." Juga wanita yang menemaninya selalu sama.." Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasori.

"Wanita?" Agaknya suaranya lebih tinggi. Sasori mengangguk. Mobilnya sudah memasuki area halaman parkir sekolah.

"Dia cantik. Rambutnya panjang dan terlihat akrab dengan Pamanmu.." Jelasnya lebih lanjut.

Sakura masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. _Uncle_ Naruto dengan seorang wanita? Selama ini dia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa? Apa mungkin kekasihnya?

"Tapi mungkin itu sekretarisnya." Tambah pemuda itu. Sasori tersenyum lebar dan membantu Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Yah mungkin saja.."

Tapi Sakura tahu pasti, Tenten sekretaris Naruto tak pernah menggerai rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Dia pacarmu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dari ponsel pintarnya. Naruto bertanya tanpa menatap kearah Sakura. Lelaki itu terlihat masih sibuk membaca laporan pekerjaannya. Mungkin yang di maksud adalah Sasori.

"Sasori? iya dia pacarku. Baru seminggu ini kami resmi jadian.." Sakura kembali membaca portal informasi di ponsel miliknya. Hening menyeruak lagi di antara mereka.

Ini akhir pekan. Sakura yang bosan sendirian di rumah akhirnya mendatangi kantor Naruto karena lelaki itu mengatakan akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Dia juga tak ada janji _date_ dengan Sasori karena pemuda itu tengah ada urusan keluarga yang harus di datangi.

"Kau yakin jika Karin tahu kau punya pacar, dia akan memberikanmu ijin?" Pulpen dalam genggaman berhenti bergerak. Naruto menatap Sakura yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Saat _Mommy_ pulang aku akan pelan-pelan mengatakanya. Lambat laun dia pasti setuju.." Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. Lelaki itu mendengus geli.

"Aku tak yakin. Ku pikir Karin tak akan membiarkanmu memiliki seorang kekasih sampai umurmu lebih dari tujuhbelas tahun..." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura merasa was-was sendiri. Baru kemarin hari Ibunya tiba-tiba menelpon. Sakura senang luar biasa mengetahui Karin baik-baik saja di sana, ia tak berbincang banyak dan Ibunya masih tetap merahasiakan tentang alasan kepergiaannya. Wanita itu juga sempat memberi nasihat-nasihat kecil pada Sakura untuk fokus belajar dan tidak memikirkan hal yang lain, yang dalam artian masalah percintaan.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi..." Sakura enggan berdebat. "..ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, siapa wanita yang sering menemani Paman saat makan di restauran milik Ayah Sasori? Kekasihmu?"

Ada kerutan di dahi Naruto. "Siapa?" tanyanya tak paham.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Sasori hanya mengatakan pernah melihatmu beberapa kali makan di restauran Ayahnya dengan seorang wanita. Wanita berambut panjang."

Naruto baru menyadarinya. "Oh dia.."

"Ya. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Iya atau tidaknya bukan urusanmu." Naruto kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sakura yang belum puas akan jawaban Naruto menghampiri meja lelaki itu dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau tak pernah cerita. Ayolah Paman, aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang jadi kekasihmu itu.." Sakura mengoyangkan bahu tegap Naruto dan mau tak mau lelaki itu berdecak sebal. Sejujurnya wanita itu Hinata, teman kuliah nya dulu yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika. Tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka.

"Berisik. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Tidak akan, sebelum paham cerita." Goyangan Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Menyingkirlah bocah, kau menganggu pekerjaanku." Naruto menghalau tangan Sakura yang tak henti merecokinya.

Sakura akhirnya diam. Mata menyipit tak terima. Bibirnya manyun seperti biasa. "Jadi sekarang Paman mau main rahasia-rahasian denganku?" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Ia mendengus sebal. Namun Sakura tak jua beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku bicarakan denganmu. Lagipula anak kecil seperti dirimu tahu apa tentang percintaan orang dewasa.." Sindiran Naruto kali ini seolah meruntuhkan harga diri Sakura yang teramat tinggi. Ia merasa Naruto begitu merendahkan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

" _Damn it._ " Tangan terkepal kuat-kuat, Sakura ingin sekali menampar Naruto. Namun ia urung melakukan nya karena hal itu tak cukup pantas. "Kau memang brengsek..." Lalu ia berlalu , membanting pintu ruang kerja Naruto dengan amat keras. Menimbulkan perhatian bawahan Naruto yang tengah bekerja.

Naruto memandangi pintu tak bersalah itu dengan datar. "Apa dia marah?"

.

.

.

Rupanya Sakura benar-benar marah pada Naruto. Sejak kemarin sore setelah perseteruan di Kantor Naruto, Sakura sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya sampai detik ini.

Naruto melirik jam di ruang tengah. Hampir jam satu siang. Ia mendengus dan beranjak naik ke lantai dua. Tubuh tegap berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Sebalah tangan Naruto tersimpan di saku celana sebelah lagi tengah membawa cangkir berisi coklat panas. Naruto menyesap coklatnya sejenak lalu memanggil Sakura.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan mengurung diri di kamar?" Suaranya tidak terdengar semenyebalkan tempo hari. "Ok, baiklah aku minta maaf kalau kemarin aku salah bicara. Aku cuma bercanda padamu." Ia mengatakan nya bukan hanya sebagai bujuk rayu agar Sakura keluar dari kamar dan mau makan, namun ia memang merasa bersalah karena terlalu berlebihan kemarin hari.

"Sakura kau mendengarku aku tidak?" Hening. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto. "..Baiklah kalau kau ingin bersikap seperti itu terus-terusan. Aku tak peduli." Sesaat kemudian terdengar kunci kamar yang di buka, sosok Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah merah dan mata sedikit membengkak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Wajahmu sunggu mengerikan."

Sakura merengut. "Maafmu ku terima." Ia meraih begitu saja cangkir di tangan Naruto dan menandaskan isinya tanpa rasa bersalah. Naruto hanya menatap. Tak berkomentar.

Cangkir kosong kembali tersodorkan pada Naruto. Noda coklat terlihat mengotori sudut-sudut bibir Sakura. Naruto menerima cangkirnya kembali. "Aku lapar. Bisa kita keluar ?" Sakura sudah bersikap seperti tak pernah ada perseteruan di antara mereka. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke., tapi aku tak mau keluar dengan membawa seseorang yang mirip gelandangan." Naruto bermaksud menyadarkan Sakura dengan keadaannya sekarang. Gadis itu nyengir.

"Beri aku waktu tiga puluh menit. Kau tunggulah di bawah." Dengan senyum lebar Sakura kembali hilang, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar.

"Bocah tetap saja bocah." Gerutuan itu mengiringi langkah Naruto menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Akhir – akhir ini Naruto jarang mengantar Sakura sekolah karena gadis itu memilih berangkat bersama kekasihnya. Naruto sebenarnya tak bermasalah dengan hal itu namun ia hanya merasa khawatir kalau saat Karin nanti kembali dan mengetahui Sakura memiliki seorang kekasih pastilah wanita itu akan marah. Naruto cukup tahu kalau Karin amat sangat menyayangi Sakura dan tak ingin ada yang menyakiti gadis itu. Dan punya seorang kekasih adalah salah satu nya.

Naruto terkesiap. Ponselnya meraung-raung tak sabaran. Lidah berdecak kesal bersamaan dengan jemari yang menekan layar sentuh. Karin.

"Karin? Ada masalah?" Naruto spontan menegakkan tubuh. Terdengar suata berisik dari seberang. Ia dengar Karin seperti tengah menggerutu.

 _"Dalam dua minggu aku akan kembali. Pengadilan terakhir akan diselenggarakan minggu depan untuk pengambilan keputusan. Dan aku yakin hak asuh Sakura akan aku menangkan."_ Karin bercerita dengan sangat antusias. Naruto tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah aku senang mendengarnya. Kau bisa segera kembali. Sakura sudah sangat merindukanmu."

 _"Ya, aku juga sangat merindukan dia.."_ Ada jeda sejenak. _"...setelah ini berakhir mungkin kita bisa membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"_

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."Naruto bisa membayangkan Karin yang kini tengah tersenyum di sana.

 _"Ok, d sini sedang hujan lebat nanti akan ku telpon lagi. Bye Naruto."_

 _"Bye."_

Ponsel tergeletak kembali di meja kerja. Naruto menghempaskan tubuh pada sandaran kursi nan empuk. Mata meneliti langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Nafasnya naik turun secara beraturan.

Dua minggu lagi ia akan terbebas dari kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Derap derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar. Mata jernih melirik jam. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka sebelas. Hampir tengah malam dan Sakura belum kembali.

Naruto duduk di sofa, mengeluarkan ponsel bermaksud menghubungi Sakura. Nada tunggu terdengar, tersambung namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Ditatapinya layar ponsel dengan jengah. Naruto jadi gelisah mengenai keberadaan gadis itu. Sebelum ia berniat untuk kembali meghubungi, bel rumah terdengar. Naruto tak berpikir dua kali untuk bergegas membuka pintu. Bersiap memarahi gadis itu.

Dua sosok remaja berdiri di sana. Naruto berdecak melihat Sakura yang nampak sempoyongan di papah oleh Sasori. "Darimana saja kalian? Tahu ini jam berapa?" Ia melirik Sakura. " Dan kenapa dengan gadis ini?"

Sasori menyerahkan Sakura yang tengah merancu tak jelas pada Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak takut mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari Naruto. "Maaf, tadi sepulang sekolah kami dan teman-teman ada perayaan dan Sakura terlihat minum beberapa gelas. Aku tak tahu kalau dia tak bisa minum.." Natuto cukup lama memandangi Sasori. Meneliti pemuda itu.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Pergilah, biar kuurus bocah ini.." Mengangguk sopan Sasori segera beranjak dari sana. Setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya. Beberapa kali terdengar keluhan dari bibir gadis itu.

"Makanya kalau tak bisa minum jangan nekat. Bikin repot." Sakura bergerak tak nyaman di kasurnya.

 _"Uncle_ Naru?" Matanya masih terpejam. Namun Naruto cukup jelas mendengar gadis itu menyerukan namanya.

Naruto cuma berdiri diam. "Kepalaku pusing sekali. Semuanya terlihat berputar-putar. Dan dadaku rasanya sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk pedang." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan. Sepertinya ini kali pertama gadis itu minum. Bicaranya jadi tak jelas.

"Ku buatkan susu, tunggulah." Ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk beranjak ke dapur. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan segelas susu hangat, namun Sakura tak terlihat di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto meletak susu di meja. Ia dengar suara Sakura yang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Naruto menghampirinya, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Sakura duduk di depan closet sembari terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Naruto mendekat. Ikut berjongkok. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tengkuk Sakura dan memijatnya untuk membantu gadis itu.

"Kalau tahu payah dalam minum setidaknya jangan coba-coba." Sakura hanya menggerang kesal merespon ucapan Naruto. Ia menoleh. Rambutnya yang basah karena keringat menutupi sebagaian wajahnya yang pucat. Naruto mengambil tisu dan menyerahkan pada gadis itu.

"Aku tak akan minum lagi." Lirihnya sembari mengusap wajah. Naruto membantu Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Menyodorkan susu yang tadi ia buat.

"Mungkin kalau Karin tahu anak tersayangnya mabuk-mabukan seperti ini dia pasti akan sangat marah." Gelas telah kosong ketika Naruto menerima dari tangan Sakura. Ia letakan gelas itu kembali pada meja dan menatap Sakura serius. "...kau menyayangi Ibumu kan? Perbuatanmu kali ini pasti akan sangat membuatnya kecewa..."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa menyesal. Sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk minum sewaktu perayaan tadi, namun kejadian yang melukai hatinya itu benar-benar membuat Sakura geram dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku.." Naruto melangkahkan kaki. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu Karin. Istirahatlah..." Lalu sosoknya telah berlalu dari sana. Sakura hanya menatap kosong.

"Ugghh kau memang bodoh Sakura."

.

.

.

"Kau tak suka makanan buatanku?" Sakura menengadah lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "..lalu kenapa kau hanya melototinya?" Naruto bertanya heran. Sejak tadi Sakura terlihat aneh. Ia bahkan belum bersuara sejak kemarin hari.

Naruto merapikan dasinya. Sakura tak kunjung merespon dan hanya menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu balas memandang datar.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau ingin kan katakan saja, jangan menatapku seperti itu . Kau membuatku merinding." Sejurus kemudian ia melihat Sakura menangis. Naruto menaikan alis tak mengerti. _Aneh sekali bocah ini_ , pikirnya.

"Paman.." Ia terisak. "...Dia brengsek sekali. Ak-aku tak menyangka mereka bisa sejahat itu padaku."

Ok. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa pula gadis itu menangis. Dan apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura, sungguh ia tak paham. "Aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan." Ada nada kesal di sana.

"Rasanya sakit sekali..." Sakura semakin meracu tak jelas dengan airmata berderai. "..sahabat ku sendiri tega melakukan itu padaku. Mer-mereka berselingkuh." Sakura menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ah Naruto paham sekarang. Jadi Sakura baru saja dikhianati oleh pemuda tempo hari.

Dasar anak muda.

"Padahal aku sangat menyukainya dan percaya pada sahabatku, tapi kenapa Ino dan Sasori bisa setega itu padaku.." Naruto diam saja mendengarnya. Ia kebingungan mencari cara untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Mereka jahat sekali..." Naruto beranjak mengitari meja makan lalu berhenti di samping Sakura. Gadis itu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan menangis semakin keras. Alhasil kemeja Naruto bisa di pastikan basah.

"Hal seperti ini wajar di umur kalian. Tenanglah, tak perlu memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi. "Telapak tangan menepuk pelan surai merah muda Sakura.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Paman. "

"Sudah-sudah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Naruto paham. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan sebuah hubungan percintaan namun sayangnya belum lama merasakan indahnya merajut kasih, ia justru harus tersakiti. Pasti bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sakura terima. Apalagi karena sebuah pengkhianatan. Tapi Sakura beruntung karena pada akhirnya ia mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya kalau orang-orang yang dekat dan ia sayangi bisa melakukan hal menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

Karena dulu Naruto tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Bahkan berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau sahabat dan pacarnya sendiri tega melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Jadi selama ini Sasori mendekatinya, memacarinya hanya karena sebuah taruhan? Sungguh bajingan sekali lelaki itu. Dan Ino, Sakura tak habis pikir sahabat yang amat ia sayangi juga tega melakukan hal menyakitkan itu kepadanya.

Terimakasih pada Saara yang kemarin mengajakannya datang ke perayaan hingga ia bisa mengetahui semua rencana busuk dua orang itu.

Sungguh, salah dirinya apa pada mereka?

"Sakura, ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.." Ino berusaha mengejar Sakura. Tangannya berhasil meraih lengan Sakura dan memaksanya berhenti di lorong sekolah. "Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat jahat padamu dengan melakukan hal itu.."

Sakura menatap sinis. "Simpan saja maafmu. Aku tak butuh..."

Ino terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat menyesal , Sakura. Aku sungguh tak pernah berniat melakukan ini padamu.."

"Tak berniat tapi kau tetap melakukannya." Nada suara meninggi. Beberapa anak yang sudah datang tampak memandangi mereka. "...kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu Ino sampai kau tega melakukan hal itu padaku. Dimana hatimu? Lalu kau anggap persahabatan kita selama ini apa?" Airmata yang Sakura bendung sejak berangkat tadi telah menembus pertahanannya. Rasanya teramat sakit. "Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus aku?" Sakura memandang pilu.

Ia sangat menyayangi Ino tapi perbuatannya kali ini tak bisa di maafkan.

"Mulai detik ini, kita bukan lagi teman. Berhenti menggangguku. Dan urusi urusanmu sendiri." Suara Sakura teramat dingin. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Ino yang menangis tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

.

.

.

"Kalau hanya karena lelaki brengsek itu kau jadi tak nafsu makan itu sungguh menggelikan."

Naruto melahap sepotong kue. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mendengus. Mereka tengah berada di halte bus menunggu hujan reda. Mobil Naruto tiba-tiba macet saat mereka akan pulang. Berniat menggunakan kereta namun sebelum sampai stasiun hujan turun tiba-tiba.

"Apa paman pernah patah hati?" Sakura menoleh memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menghabiskan kue yang sempat mereka beli sebelum hujan menyambar bumi. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar nya setiap kali bertemu di sekolah."

"Hajar saja kalau begitu." Sahut Naruto enteng. Sakura meninju bahu lelaki itu dengan gemas. Naruto memang tak pernah bisa menghiburnya dengan baik. "Pemuda seperti itu memang butuh pelajaran. Jadi kalau kau memang ini memukulnya, pukul saja."

Mata menyipit, Sakura mencibir. "Kau memberikan pengaruh buruk padaku. Saranmu sungguh tak bagus." Naruto mendengus. Mata birunya meneliti air hujan yang turun berangsur-angsur tanpa jeda. Ia hampir terkesiap merasakan ujung jemari Sakura menyentuh sudut bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Perhatiannya tak ayal berpindah kembali pada gadis itu.

"Ada sisa coklat di bibirmu.." Jelasnya pelan lalu beralih menikmati kuenya sendiri yang belum tersentuh sejak tadi.

Naruto belum berpindah dari posisinya. Ia terus memperhatikan Sakura. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

Cukup banyak Naruto merasa ada perubahan pada Sakura. Ia terlihat sedikit lebih kalem meski sesekali masih suka berteriak atau mendebat Naruto dengan kata-kata nya yang menganggu.

Ia lebih penurut. Sedikit lebih pendiam. Naruto jadi merasa dia bukan Sakura anak Karin. Kadang Naruto pikir apa mungkin ia bersikap seperti itu karena masalah percintaannya kemarin?

"Naruto? Kau mendengarkanku?" Ia hampir tersentak. Hinata melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya perhatian.

Tubuhnya kembali tegap. Ia meminum airputih di atas meja beberapa teguk. "Maaf, aku melamun tadi." Naruto menyisir rambut dengan jemari mencoba mengembalikan fokus.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kepala pirang menggeleng. "Oh ya sampai mana pembahasan kita tadi?" Kemejanya ia rapikan, tubuhnya sedikit lebih condong kearah depan. Matanya melirik jurnal yang di sodorkan Hinata.

"Proyek baru di Jepang. Aku sudah mencoba mengelompokan tentang beberapa kemungkinan kerugian dan keuntungannya." Naruto nampak berpikir. Ia sedang ada keperluan bisnis dengan Hinata dan pertemuan mereka tempo hari juga hanya membicarakan tentang bisnis.

"Emhh bagus sekali..." Naruto tak bermaksud memuji tapi Hinata memang sosok yang cerdas.

Wajah Hinata nampak memerah mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Ah terimakasih Naruto.."

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, sosok Sakura muncul tanpa permisi.

"Upss, apa aku menganggu?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Naruto dan Hinata serentak menoleh. Mata naruto menyipit. "Menurutmu?" Nada ketus Naruto berikan. Sakura nyengir mengetahui keberadaannya mengintrupsi kepentingan Naruto.

"Ah aku tunggu di luar saja kalau begitu..." Sebelum Sakura menutup pintu ruang kerja Naruto, ia sempat mencuri lirik kearah Hinata .

"Oh dia Sakura yang kemarin hari kau ceritakan itu?" Hinata bertanya ketika suasana mulai tenang kembali. Naruto mengangguk. "Gadis yang manis..." Lelaki itu mendesis dalam hati mendengar pujian Hinata. Manis dari mananya?

"Jadi kapan kita bisa memulai proyek ini.."

"Bulan depan bisa, Naruto.."

" _Good,_ bulan depan aku sudah kembali ke Jepang."

.

.

.

Naruto berhenti di meja kerja Tenten. Matanya memandang Sakura yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala tergeletak di meja kosong sebelah meja Tenten.

Tenten tengah merapikan berkas-berkasnya bersiap untuk pulang. "Dia sampai ketiduran karena menunggumu _Boss._ " Wanita itu memberikan penjelasan seraya meletakan dokumen terakhir di lemari. Naruto masih menatap Sakura. Ia baru saja selesai _meeting_ dengan lain klien sementara Hinata sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu.

"Kenapa tak kau suruh pulang.."

Tenten menjinjing tasnya. "Sudah. Tapi dia tidak mau dan kekeh ingin menunggumu." Wanita itu mulai beranjak. "Dia tadi bercerita banyak hal padaku tentang hidupnya. Kasihan, sering-seringlah menghiburnya. Dia butuh untuk di perhatikan." Tenten Tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu _Boss..."_ Dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, mendekati Sakura. "Bangun. Ayo pulang..." Tangannya menggoyangkan bahu Sakura sedikit keras agar gadis itu segera tersadar. "Kau mau aku tinggal di sini sendiri? Bangunlah." Perlahan Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerjapkan mata guna membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Paman sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Ayo pulang.." Sakura menurut dan berjalan mengekori Naruto. Sedikit terhuyung karena kantuk

"Wanita yang bersama Paman tadi apa sama dengan wanita yang kerap menemani Paman makan di restouran milik keluarga Sasori?" Sakura bertanya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. "Jadi dia benar-benar pacar Paman.?"

Naruto menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar. "Kalau iya kenapa. Kalau tidak kenapa?" Naruto nampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia hanya penasaran. Waktu melihat Hinata tadi ia jadi teringat cerita Sasori yang sering melihat Naruto makan bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang, dan tanpa sadar Sakura menebak wanita tadi adalah Hinata. Dan wanita itu betul-betul cantik. Pamannya memang pintar memilih seorang wanita.

Lift yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba goyang. Sakura berteriak kaget. Lampu padam seketika. Lift berhenti mendadak. Hanya sirine darurat yang kini terdengar meraung-meraung menyala merah di pojok lift.

"Paman, aku takut. Ada apa?" Sakura merasakan lengan memeluk bahunya erat. Aroma tubuh Naruto tercium ketika kepalanya menyentuh dada pria itu. Naruto bersikap melindungi.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan liftnya. Tenanglah beberapa menit lagi petugas pasti akan datang menolong." Naruto berusaha menenangkan. Mereka beralih ke pojok lift dan duduk di sana menunggu pertolongan datang. Naruto masih memeuk Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar mungkin karena syok.

Keadaan benar-benar gelap ketika sirine sudah tak lagi menyala. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas berat Naruto di atas kepalanya. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Menyalakan _flashlight_ dan meletakan di lantai lift. Cukup memberikan penerangan untuk mereka. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah guna memparhatikan Naruto. Tersorot cahaya lampu dari ponsel Sakura membuat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu.

Naruto menlonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sakura bergeser - duduk di sebelahnya, namun tangan lelaki itu masih merangkul bahunya. "Bagaimana bisa _Mommy_ tak jatuh cinta padamu. Padahal Paman begitu mempesona." Sakura mulai berseloroh. Naruto mendengus di buatnya.

"Aku bukan selera Ibumu..." Naruto bermaksud mencandai. Tapi selera humor Naruto memang payah.

Sakura memeluk lutut namun kepala masih tertoleh kearah Naruto tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Apa aku boleh jatuh cinta pada Paman?"

Naruto hampir tersedak. Di pandangi Sakura dengan wajah kaget sebelum kembali beralih datar. "Jangan bercanda.." Naruto mendecakkan lidah. "Patah hati membuat mu sering bicara nglantur.."

"Kalau beberapa tahun lagi Paman belum juga menikah, aku mau menikah denganmu.." Sakura masih terus bicara.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tak bisa membalas perkataan Sakura. Isi kepalanya tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk meresponnya.

 _Anak ini bicara apa? Atau Sakura sedang mengerjai dirinya?_

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Suara lift digedor dari luar. Naruto dan Sakura langsung berdiri.

"Tolong, selamatkan kami!" Sakura berteriak keras. Berharap seseorang di luar sana segera membuka pintu lift.

"Bertahanlah. Kami sedang memperbaiki liftnya." Sahut dari luar. Sepertinya petugas penolong.

Tak berapa lama lampu lift menyala terang. Lift kembali beroperasi.

Sakura tak kuasa menjerit girang dan memeluk Naruto bersemangat. "Kita selamat. Kita selamat." Lelaki itu turut menarik sudut bibirnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura sebelum beralih menepuk nepuk pipi Sakura dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya dengan sangat singkat.

Eh tunggu dulu...

Ciuman?

Di bibir?

Sakura kaget. Apa lagi Naruto.

"Pa-man men-cium-ku..." Katanya pelan terbata-bata dengan nada linglung. Lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ak-aku tida-"

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." Saat pintu lift terbuka Petugas datang mengintruspsi dua orang yang kini berdiri kaku.

 _Saved by the bell, Naruto!_

.

.

.

TBC

Hay,

Aku mau meluruskan kan beberapa hal di sini. Jadi cerita Trouble Maker ini adalah cerita asli buatanku dengan main chara Max dan Sdney serta pendukung lain seperti Caroline, Jason dan Naomi. Fic ini sebenarnya mau aku publish ke _wattpad_ tapi tak jadi karena akun miliku tdk bs di buka, dan daripada cm jadi _spam_ aku akhirnya rubah jadi fic Narusaku. Jadi tak benar ya kalau aku 'nyuri' atau copas karya orang lain.

Fic ini seharusnya 3shoot tapi kemarin tak sengaja ikut ke hapus, skrg jadi 2shoot. Aku publish ulang chap 1 dan chap 2 jadi satu.

Dan banyak sekali yang tanya kenapa fic milikku semua ku hapus dan hanya sisain 2 fic. Sebenarnya aku mau berhenti total dari FFn cuma karena masih ada 2 tanggungan fic (3 sama ini) maka tak aku _delete_ untuk di selesaikan sebelum benar-benar ninggalin Ffn.

Terimakasih.


End file.
